


Eagle Snippets

by r1ns0



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Mer AU, Wing AU, all the au’s, assassin’s creed au, because I like to torture myself with possibilities, just a bunch of ideas in my head, may have nsfw, we just don’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ns0/pseuds/r1ns0
Summary: Because, apparently, I like to torture myself with ideas that may never go anywhere





	1. Assassin’s Creed AU

**Author's Note:**

> I have a shit ton of ideas running around in my head and I don’t want to lose them, even if I never do anything with them. So this is just going to be a little idea archive, so it may be messy or unstructured.
> 
> And hey, who knows? Maybe I’ll find motivation to actually write proper stories out of these.
> 
> Y’all are also more than welcome to use any of these if you like. Sharing is caring and all that

_The eagle was more than just a piece of metal. It was more than Rome. It was a force older than the empire itself. It's power was great, but chaotic, meant only for the gods._

_Mere men might see only a great bird of prey forged in gold, but there are those who see it for what it truly is and war after it; those who fight from the shadows and those who manipulate the empire to their will._

  * Marcello Aguilar comes from a long line of templars and is a descendant of Marcus Flavius Aquila of Rome
  * Erin Erso is an assassin and a descendant of Esca Mac Cunoval of the Brigantes
  * Marc and Erin both learn their ancestor’s histories in the animus and discover that one was an ancient templar and the other an assassin
  * Both experience the bleeding effect and believe to be suffering from it when they inevitably run into each other (both look like their ancestors)
  * From then on, Marc and Erin have a tendency of bumping into each other in the most random of places, both on and away from missions
  * A reluctant and unexpected friendship ensues
  * Later, they delve deeper into their ancestor’s history together, curious of their lives and learn that Esca and Marcus shared a deeper relationship than mere friendship and also shared a wife; Cottia, whom they loved greatly (Cub is there too, of course)
  * Both become conflicted from this, the bleeding effect dragging up emotions in both of them that belonged to their ancestors but are triggered by their similar features
  * Queue awkward tensions/beginning of slow burn romance
  * Sometimes the bleeding effect is so strong they refer to each other by their ancestor’s names
  * Both reveal that they have had dreams of their ancestor’s memories long before the animus (ex. childhood, adolescence, etc.)
  * They are in fact reincarnations of Marcus and Esca and slowly come to realize this as more memories seem to reveal themselves on their own without aid of the animus. Marcus and Esca begin to “awaken” within their consciousness
  * Marc comes to realize the danger of revealing the location of the Piece of Eden (PoE) known as The Eagle to his Templar brethren. Erin realizes the same of his Assassin brotherhood. Both orders hold people with peaceful and malicious intentions.
  * The Eagle of the Ninth turns out to be an armor that covers the wearer and also gives them the ability of flight and shoots out beams as a weapon (think the Iron Man suitcase, portable armor and similar weapon as the arc beam. Looks more like the armor of Horus from Gods of Egypt, just more Piece of Eden-y.)
  * The Britons defeated the Ninth with their own PoE (one of the apples or the staff perhaps. The only way to shut the armor down is with another PoE)
  * The armor requires one descended of First Civilization blood to activate. The only reason it didn’t activate for Marcus or Esca is because the defeat of the Ninth left it dormant. In modern time, it has fully mended itself and is active
  * Both go their own ways with their orders in order to find the Eagle, hoping to steal it away and possibly destroy it
  * They run into each other once again on missions for The Shroud, a PoE that can heal any wound, even those that are fatal. Marc and Erin find the cave it is hidden in, but report back to their superiors that they have found nothing, hoping to leave it there and collapse the cave later
  * They are forced to fight, but try to avoid each other, going after other agents instead. Erin is the last standing of his team. Marc is ordered to kill him. Erin is on the ground, bruised and bloody, staring up at him and suddenly both see the arena. Only this time, Marcus is the one who is to end Esca’s life. There is no cry of “life.”
  * “Forgive me Esca.” Marcus pulls the trigger. Esca is at his feet with a bullet through his head, his eyes still upon him and he can’t look any longer. “I’ll get rid of the body”
  * Marcus carries Esca’s body into the forest. Once he is out of sight of his fellow templars, he breaks into a run, retracing his steps, and finds the cave. He takes Esca inside where it opens up into a vault hidden by Those Who Came Before (much like the vault from AC: Syndicate). He places Esca on the ground and drapes the Shroud over him before placing a soft kiss on his lips
  * Esca awakens to find himself alone and with the memory of lips on his own. He realizes for the first time that his thoughts have “merged.”
  * Erin, Esca. 
  * Marcello, Marcus.



_Memory: 100% synchronization_

_Mission: The Eagle_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m crap at making up names, but whatever. I have had this idea stuck in my head since _forever_ and I finally took the time to get down the main points of it. I blame my Assassin’s Creed obsession and a gif I saw of Channing Tatum in Jupiter Ascending. I just really love the idea of an AC AU. I just wish I didn’t suck so much with chapter stories and keeping up with my writings. *sigh*


	2. Wing AU - You Are Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because wings are awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love wing AUs  
> —  
> I have a whole thing about avians, but it would take forever to explain. I’ll add basics to the end notes

_In another earth, all kinds of creatures and magical beings exist. Dragons, elves, mers, and many more. Also among them were avians, humans with wings of all varieties and size._

_In Rome, those born with eagle wings are held with high regard for they are marked with the wings of Jupiter himself._  

  * Marcus has eagle wings, though the value of such wings is diminished with his father’s past
  * Esca has raven wings and he is proud of them
  * Esca’s wings are bound with magic when he is captured
  * Marcus saves him in the arena from both death and the loss of his wings (wings are cut off to dishonor the fallen opponent and to send them into the afterlife wingless/shamed). He is later bought for Marcus by Marcus’ uncle
  * Marcus’ injury not only pains his leg, but affects his flight as well and so he needs aid and flight supervision
  * Not very long after Marcus’ surgery and healing, he takes Esca out to a clearing and tells him to turn around. Esca does so, fearing that Marcus means to take his wings, but is surprised when they are freed. Marcus releases Esca from his slavery (a special blade is required to cut the magic binding)
  * “You are free, my friend”
  * Esca, in elation, jumps into the air and takes his first flight in years and it’s the most wonderful feeling. He swoops and turns and dives and it’s a beautiful sight to Marcus who watches from the ground
  * Marcus believes Esca will fly away with his new freedom, but is surprised when Esca comes flying back and into his arms, hugging the breath out of him
  * Marcus, confused, informs Esca he does not need to stay and is freed of his bond as well, returning his father’s dagger to him
  * “I swore a vow of honor, never to abandon you. You have given me my freedom. So I will swear once more, I will never abandon you, Marcus.”
  * Esca tries to get Marcus to take a flight with him, but he declines. After seeing Esca so graceful in the sky, he doesn’t want to ruin it with his own stuttered flying. He has never hated his wound more than now
  * Marcus and Esca become closer than ever and their friendship becomes deeper and more solid
  * As they get to know one another better, Marcus’ infatuation with Esca becomes more pronounced and Esca feels the beginning stirrings of attraction for Marcus
  * Marcus tentatively brings a gift for Esca one day(a torque perhaps or a wood carving. Something valuable/priceless). The gift is a courting gift, but this fact flies Esca’s head at first, thanking Marcus for the gift cluelessly. _Mental sighs of fond exasperation_
  * Later, Esca is examining the gift fondly, contemplating the reasons for Marcus to give it to him and concluding it to be of friendship, for it was not his day of birth nor any British or Roman holiday he could think of. He admires the gift and the fineness of it, thinking if he didn’t know any better, it could be a courting gift. _Light bulb over head, mentally kicking self ensues. What a nerd_
  * Esca rushes to find Marcus, but he’s not currently in the villa. Esca feels like he might explode from the anticipation. Returning to his room to wait, he finds another small gift and is practically vibrating with impatience by the time Marcus returns home
  * The moment Marcus steps into the villa, he is nearly run over by Esca who latches onto him like a vice. He is momentarily confused before Esca grabs his face in both hands and brings him down for a kiss. It’s the most wonderful thing he has ever felt. Esca accepts his courtship. Marcus is over the moon
  * They both slowly settle into courting one another and are almost always in the same area as each other. They cannot find it in themselves to be parted even for a moment. They take to making each other gifts, rather than purchasing, though that does not stop them from spoiling one another from time to time
  * One of those gifts is Cub, whom Esca finds on a hunt, the mother having been killed and his litter mates long dead from starvation. They nurse the pup back to health with tender affection
  * One day, much later on in their time of courtship, Esca takes Marcus back out to the clearing where he freed him. They spend the day there eating, preening, laying in the sun, and what-have-you. Cub is also there, of course
  * Later, they stand together as the breeze brushes by, fresh and cool, feeling it caress their skin and wings. Esca takes off into the sky leaving Marcus to watch as he flies with grace and power, executing complex maneuvers and realizes Esca is showing off for him. He’s never grinned so widely before. Esca returns to Marcus and kisses him slowly, embracing him with all his being
  * “Fly with me, my Marcus”
  * Marcus is surprised and elated at the same time. Taking flights with another is a common flock practice to strengthen bonds and friendships, but to ask another to fly _with_ them, was personal and intimate
  * Marcus accepts. They take off into the sky together and the chase begins. When Marcus catches Esca, they come together and begin flying around each other before flying in sync. If any were there to see it, they would see a beautiful aerial dance of two people coming together and flying apart. This was no regular dance. This was a mating dance. By sunrise, the two would be bonded for life.
  * Marcus and Esca come together one last time as they seemingly fall from the sky together, an act of trust between any new mates; a breathtaking free fall. They break apart and fly back up into sky before landing together, breathing hard and smiling broadly. They embrace one another, standing in the fading light as the sun sets
  * They return to the villa, consummate their mating, and seal their life-bond
  * They miss “the visit” by a day, having left to adventure together as newly-bonded mates



End. Possible 2nd part?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a second set of ideas that is actually a continuation of this. We shall see where this goes  
> —  
>  **Avians:**  
>  *Avian wings are all different kinds of bird wings. Eagle wings are valued in Rome for obvious reasons.  
> *Even with the animosity between Rome and Britain, bonds are respected by all, even if they don’t agree.  
> *Avians form flocks with trusted friends and family and eventually their mates and own family.  
> *Avian flocks form bonds together. Flocks strengthen these bonds by flying together, preening one another, grooming together, forming nests, and such.  
> *Bonds differ. There are the standard familial bonds, which then expand as one adds to flocks of their own. Friendships are bonds of their own. The strongest bond is a mating bond. It is a life-bond. There can be more than two involved in a mating bond.  
> *Wings are sensitive and so to allow another to touch them is intimate and an act of trust. For a stranger to touch them without permission is rude and extremely frowned upon.  
> *Avians court those they wish to mate and bond with.  
> *Courtships are extended with a gift to the intended. Gifts are given throughout the courtship as tokens of affection.  
> *When courtship has reached it’s peak, the soon-to-be-mated fly together in a ritual mating dance. The ritual is begun when one believes their intended has satisfied all courtship requirements and extend an intent to bond.  
> *The one who extended the courtship has to prove themself one last time by chasing and catching their intended. If they fail to catch them, it is the intended’s choice whether to give them another chance or dissolve the courtship. If they succeed, they proceed with a mating dance, ending with a free-fall plummet that tests their trust in one another.  
> *Afterwards, they consumate and seal their life-bond.  
> *Avians bond for life. If they lose their mate, they may die from heartbreak or simply live on without taking another mate. It is extremely rare for a widowed avian to take another mate.  
> *All avians, no matter of gender, are capable of carrying.  
> *Avians carry and lay eggs. It is rare for Avians to carry more than multiple eggs, 3 being the max.  
> *Avian eggs are not very big and must be treated carefully.  
> *Never come between an Avian and their eggs.  
> *Never touch an Avian’s eggs without express permission.  
> * _Never_ harm a carrying avian. Allegiances and feuds do not matter when it comes to carrying avians. You do _not_ touch them. To do so is an unforgivable act and is punishable with death (if the avian’s mate does not kill you first).  
>  * _Never_ harm hatchlings. Avians are extremely protective, especially mothers, and _will_ attack to kill any threat to their little ones.
> 
> Aaaand that’s all I’ve got so far :)


	3. OmegaverseAU-The Genders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this idea rolling around in my head for a long ass time, but I’m still fleshing it out. Meanwhile, I’ve been working on some notes concerning the genders. This is what I’ve got so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Omegaverse AUs, but I’ve been wanting to make my own details and ideas. So I typed these out as a note for myself because I would really love to work on this AU with Marcus and Esca. I wanted to make things a little different from the usual omegaverseAUs you see because I figured these two deserve their own unique world rather than “the usual.” But idk, for all I know, these ideas aren’t anything new

**Alphas**

  * Romans view Alphas to be above all others. Britons view all genders equally
  * Alpha’s instincts do not rule them, unless they allow them to
  * Alphas are sometimes seen as intimidating. This is due to the few handful of Alphas that use their gender as an excuse to bully others
  * Alphas are sometimes regarded as single-minded and not very intelligent, by the other genders
  * Alphas are actually no different than Betas or Omegas in regard to intelligence and physical capabilities. Whatever differences there may be are small and inconsequential
  * Alphas come in all shapes and sizes, not just soldier types
  * Contrary to rumors and popular beliefs, Alphas are actually very much capable of controlling themselves in the midst of an Omega’s heat. To say that they were “overcome by the sweet scent” is a lie and an excuse to take advantage of an Omega.
  * Alphas are known to take Omegas under them as charges. When an Alpha becomes a guardian, they become extremely protective of their charge and will ward off any unruly or dangerous Alphas
  * Alpha guardians will keep their charges under their wings until the Omega has found their mate. The guardian then passes on the duty of protector to their mate
  * It is not rare for a charge and a guardian to mate one another. The time they spend together in close proximity can lead to the discovery of compatibility
  * For an Alpha to take on a charge is an honorable act in any area of the world
  * Alpha guardians will protect their charges during their heats. As guardians, they will stand guard outside their charge’s room or within close enough proximity that their instincts are satisfied. Any Alpha who dares try to take advantage of their charges will suffer the consequences
  * Ironically, while Rome views Alpha guardians honorable as well, they view Omegas as the lowest gender. They barely view Omegas as human, especially male omegas.
  * Roman guardians are few as most Omegas are sold away almost immediately
  * Briton guardians are common. Most often Briton guardians and charges are paired early in life by the families
  * Alphas experience ruts. During this time, they are simply easier to arouse and are more virile than usual. Ruts do not overtake an Alpha’s mind or make them sex crazed. That doesn’t stop some Alphas from using this excuse
  * Alphas in rut can trigger Omegas’ heats, but _only_ if they are mated. An Alpha in rut claiming an Omega went into heat and so could not resist them is an unfortunately common excuse
  * Alphas posses knots, which lock the Omega into place during mating. The knot only inflates during an Omega’s heat, when Omegas are at their highest fertility.
  * It is possible, though rare, for two Alphas to become a mated pair. They do not experience aggression against each other, like many warn about. They simply won’t be able to procreate unless they find an Omega or Beta female willing to carry for them
  * Alphas posses a “scruff” almost, but not quite, similar to Omegas. Where as grasping an omegas scruff will leave them immobile, an Alpha will only experience partial immobilization and pain. It can also be used to soothe and comfort.



* * *

  **Omegas**

  * Omegas are sadly mistreated in Rome, often more likely to be sold and used for bearing children. Some Omegas do find good homes, however, and are treated well, but this is rare
  * Briton Omegas enjoy equality with the other genders and can become warriors if they wish, as well. They are not held back or looked down upon
  * Omegas have a higher chance of conceiving than Betas due to their biology being “tailored” for child bearing. This fact does not weaken or incapacitate them in any way
  * Omegas are just as capable of high intelligence or great strength as Betas or Alphas. Not all cultures accept this
  * Omegas are taken on as charges by Alpha guardians. Omegas must consent to an Alpha’s guardianship
  * Omegas are not actually overtaken by their heats nor are they mindless during. It is difficult to focus on thoughts, but they are not unaware. Heats can still make the Omega feel vulnerable. Having an Alpha guardian can help an Omega feel at ease during their heats and less vulnerable or open to attack
  * While heats do amplify an Omega’s scent, it is not enough to drive an Alpha wild or into an “early rut.” An Omega can only trigger an Alpha’s rut if they are mated
  * Heats simply make an Omega more fertile than usual and they are easily aroused during this time. More so than Alphas in rut.
  * The benefit of the heat is that Omega passages are almost constantly relaxed and ready for penetration, and more sensitive, which makes mounting and mating easier and highly pleasurable
  * Duration of heats vary between every Omega. A heat will end early if the Omega has conceived
  * An early conception sign to watch for, after a heat, is while the Omega is asleep. They may be found curled in on themselves, arms wrapped around their waist. This is a reflex triggered by their instincts to protect the developing life inside them
  * A carrying Omega is a hostile Omega when threatened
  * Omegas are extremely protective of their pups, more so than an Alpha
  * It is possible, though uncommon, for two Omegas to become a mated pair. Two Omegas can also impregnate one another, despite many claiming otherwise
  * Omegas posses a “scruff.” The skin on the back of the neck, between the shoulders, is sensitive. It is used as a way to control an unruly pup, but the area is still sensitive into adulthood. It can also be used to soothe and comfort. It is unfortunately misused to render an Omega helpless. Grasping onto the area leaves the Omega catatonic and unable to defend themselves.



* * *

  **Betas**

  * Betas are the “normal” gender of humanity
  * Betas do not experience heats or ruts. Because of this Betas are seen as the “level-headed” gender
  * Only Beta females can conceive children, though their conception rates are lower than Omegas. Beta males do not posses wombs and so cannot conceive children
  * Beta males do not posses a knot
  * Roman Betas are neither held in high regard nor belittled. They are simply just there



* * *

**Packs**

  * Pack dynamics are quite common and begin with the family one was born into. Eventually one will create or join their own pack
  * It is common for a pack to have a chosen pack Alpha. The pack Alpha oversees their pack, keeps things in order, and, most importantly, keeps the peace
  * The pack Alpha’s Omega takes more “motherly” responsibilities, making sure all the pack is healthy, well fed, and not lacking. The Alpha’s Beta, if they have one, tend to help them with the political dealings of a pack, especially if the pack is large
  * Pack Alphas and Omegas are very protective of their packs and will defend them to their last breath
  * Packs can consist of mated pairs or multiple mates, friends, and family
  * Romans only believe in packs of a mated pair and their offspring. Any more or different than that is seen as unnatural
  * Britons view their tribes as one great pack, with multiple sub-packs consisting of the tribe members and their families. The chieftains are the High Alphas that oversee all pack Alphas within the tribe



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all I’ve got for now. I might think of more along the way. I’ve already got some snippets typed out so I’ll be posting those next once I think of a title other than OmegaverseAU lol


	4. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a prompt on tumblr and changed it up a bit. Soulmate AUs are always fun to experiment with

_People have the first words of their soulmate appear on their skin, but it’s the first words spoken after one has fallen in love with their soulmate_

• Marcus, Esca, and Cottia have known each other since they were kids and are inseparable. They grew up together and do everything together and live with each other in an apartment they all work and study hard to pay for.

• Since childhood, the three had always excitedly talked about finding their soulmates. They all hoped they would be lucky enough to find their mates, especially since it’s so rare. Soulmarks only appear once one has fallen in love with their mate and there’s no way of knowing who they may be until that time.

• Marcus has always regarded Esca fondly, but as he grows into an adult he begins to develop feelings for Esca, until one day Esca speaks and his words appear on Marcus’ skin. Marcus fell in love with his soulmate, but Esca has no words on his skin meaning, he either doesn’t feel the same or is not Marcus’ soulmate in return

• Marcus tells Cottia, who tells him to tell Esca, but he ultimately decides to keep the info to himself. Soulmate or no, he doesn’t want him to feel pressured to fall in love with him, but to allow it to progress naturally

~~~~• Meanwhile, Marcus pines after Esca and Esca is completely oblivious. He and Marcus have always been naturally affectionate and so is blind to Marcus’ strange behavior. Cottia could punch them both

• Esca has another best friend named Liathan, who he met in high school. Cottia and Marcus have always welcomed him and his friendship and accepted him into their little family long ago. Since then, it’s been the four of them against the world

• During an outing with just the two of them, Liathan reveals he very much has feelings for Esca, perhaps even bordering on love and asks him out. Esca takes time to consider Liathan’s confession and ultimately accepts

• In his excitement, Esca immediately tells Marcus and Cottia. Marcus is crushed, but still holds back, choosing instead to be supportive of his mate and congratulates him. Cottia is sympathetic for Marcus, but supports Esca’s new relationship

• Esca begins to date Liathan and the both progress strongly in their relationship together. Marcus hates the jealousy and heart break he feels, but never stops loving and supporting Esca nor does he allow his feelings to harm his friendship with Liathan. He would rather his heart broken than lose either/both of them

• Life goes on for everyone

• One day, Esca bursts into the apartment out of breath and Marcus rushes over in concern before he sees the overwhelming smile on his face. Esca takes a moment to catch his breath before excitedly babbling, for which Marcus must tell him to calm down and start over

• Esca points to his right arm: there is a newly appeared mark on his skin _(idk what the words might say)_ and they aren’t Marcus’. Esca had fallen in love with Liathan and, as fate would have it, Liathan was his soulmate. Not Marcus. He reveals that he was Liathan’s soulmate as well and his words had appeared on his skin, too.

• Marcus feels like his heart has stopped beating and has been ripped to shreds, but conceals his pain. He can barely breath, but he hides it with a smile

• He cups Esca’s face with his hands and looks at him fondly. “I’m so happy for you,” he whispers and embraces him. Esca is laughing and crying and holds onto him tightly. They spend time holding each other before finally letting go as Cottia walks in. He excitedly informs her the same before taking off back to Liathan’s. Cottia comforts Marcus afterwards as best she can

• Seeing Esca and Liathan together is hard and painful, but Marcus loves his friends too much to risk anything and forces himself to be happy for them. The pain lessens over time, but never goes away

• Naturally, Esca and Liathan are eventually engaged

• During the engagement, Esca gets cold feet and starts to second guess himself, even though he and Liathan are mates. What if their marriage changes everything? What about Marcus and Cottia? What about, what if? Not knowing what to do he goes to Marcus and tells him how he’s feeling

• Were he a lesser friend, Marcus thinks he would have taken advantage of Esca’s lapse and confessed everything to him. But this is Esca and he loves him too much to hurt him that way even if it means hurting himself. Instead, he encourages Esca to speak with Liathan and to not worry.

• After a time talking, Esca feels better and is glad he came to his best friend. They embrace each other, exchange “I love you”s _(because platonic “I love you”s between friends are important, too!)_ , and Esca returns to Liathan’s place, his heart feeling wonderfully full suddenly. Marcus always did know how to make him feel happy again in times of stress. He doesn’t notice that he lightly scratches his left arm the rest of the night

• Esca wakes up the next day feeling better than before and goes about his morning routine. As he’s getting dressed he finally notices the itch on his left arm and turns his arm up to see what’s irritating it and spots them. Words on his left arm. But Liathan’s words are on his right. He feels his heart clench and tears fall from his eyes as he realizes they’re Marcus’ words from the night before. The last words he’d said before Esca left:

_”You know I love you, right?” Esca has to ask, he doesn’t want anything to change._

_“I know,” Marcus smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes,_ “I will always love you”

• He’d fallen in love with Marcus. Marcus was his soulmate.  
_~~(actually it’s always been there ya loser, but you two doN’T COMMUNICATE **DAMMI—** )~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REEEEAAAALLYYYYYY wanna do something with this, but whenever I think about it, my motivation laughs at me :/  
> Anyway, hope y’all enjoy this little tidbit. There’s actually more to it, but this is what I had so far. I’ll add on to it at some point lol


End file.
